Xaldin
Summary Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer (旋風の六槍 Senpū no Rokusō, lit. Six Lances of the Whirlwind), is the Nobody of Dilan and is Rank III within the original Organization XIII. He controls wind, and uses his power over the air to freely manipulate his six lances without holding them directly. He commands the Dragoon Nobodies, and has the second highest throne among the Organization. Xaldin appears in Kingdom Hearts II as a villain in Beast's Castle, and spends his time in the game attempting to plunge Beast into despair in the hopes of turning him into a Heartless and thus creating a Nobody. Xaldin is a playable character in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Mission Mode. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Xaldin, The Whirlwind Lancer, Dilan Origin: '''Kingdom Hearts '''Gender: Male Age: No more than 10 years of age, physiologically an adult Classification: Nobody of Dilan, Number III of Organization XIII Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers and Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nobody Physiology, Summoning (Can summon his main weapon. Can summon hordes Nobodies of and Heartless. His Nobodies have access to standard Nobody Physiology plus Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation. His Heartless have access to standard Heartless Physiology), Immortality Negation (Types 5, Can destroy the skeletal forms of the piratesdespite being neither alive nor dead), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Expert Lancer, Telekinesis, Portal Creation |-|Resistances=Ice Manipulation, Cosmic Radiations, Darkness Manipulation, Corruption (His Black Coat protects him from the corrupting influence of the Darkness of the lanes between and the Realm of Darkness), Time Stop (Can move inside of the Realm of Darkness), Information Manipulation (Should scale to his fellow Nobodies who were unaffected by Namine's powers), Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless, which can do this with any attack), Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned, Ansem the Wise by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give into his hatred to survive, Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it), Air Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (Unaffected by his own power), Possible Resistances to Magic, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Attack Nullification, Power Nullification, Life Absorption, Perception Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Time Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, BFR, Sealing, Power Mimicry, Pocket Reality Manipulation, and Death Manipulation via Master's Circle Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Capable of taking on Mid-Game Sora and Beast who a year before fought Xemnas in Radiant Garden in KH1, said to be the 3rd most powerful member of Organization XIII along with Lexaeus according to Tetsuya Nomura Roxas at his full potential being the 2nd strongest and Xemnas being the 1st and most powerful, making him above Marluxia, Axel, Luxord, and even Saix) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with Mid-Game Sora) Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (Traded blows with Mid-Game Sora) Durability: At least Large Star level (Comparable to Lexaeus and withstood blows from Sora) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with lances. Tens of meters with Dragon Lance. Standard Equipment: Lindworm, a set of six lances that he controls telekinetically or hold them in his hands. Intelligence: Xaldin, as the third most powerful member of the Organization alongside Lexaeus, is a force to be reckoned with in combat. He relies on telekinetic and wind attacks for furious and powerful chains of attacks, never giving his opponents a chance to breathe. As a Dragoon, he specializes in aerial attacks, coming down on his foes from above with powerful dives and keeping himself cloaked in Aero magic to grant himself constant flight. In addition to his fearsome combat prowess, he is also skilled in psychological exploitation, constantly taunting and demeaning his foes to get to slip up and give in to their inner darkness, being charged by Xemnas himself to turn Beast into a Heartless. Weaknesses: Xaldin relies on his lances for attack as well as defense, so he's left wide open should his initial assault be deflected, Xaldin is something of a pessimist but is also a sadist in combat, must be hardpressed to use his Limit Break. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Aero: Xaldin is extremely accomplished in the use of this magic, utilizing it for sustained flight and firing powerful blasts of compressed wind as projectiles. In addition, he is able to create a barrier of wind in wind to deflect all incoming attacks, greatly reducing the damage he takes for as long as this barrier remains active. * Air Bullets: Xaldin rapidly spins his spears in front of him in a circle, deflecting incoming attacks and firing homing bursts of compressed air as projectiles. However, these bullets are rather slow and easily blocked. * Dragon's Breath: One of Xaldin's desperation attacks, he shapes his lances into the shape of a dragon which "breathes" a powerful blast of wind that sweeps across the battlefield. * Dragoon's Storm: Xaldin's Limit Break in which he viciously whips his lances around his surroundings, deterring incoming melee attackers and tearing apart those foolish enough to approach him before he brings his weapons down to impale his foes. * Jump: Xaldin quickly ascends out of sight before coming down on his opponent at high speeds to impale them. Even if the opponent manages to dodge the attack, the resulting shockwave will blow them backward and leave them open to additional attacks. * Sweeping Spears: Xaldin swings his lances in front of him to brush aside foes who attempt to close the distance between them. Gallery Lindworm_KHII.png|Lindworm|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Lindworm XaldinAirBullets.gif|Air Bullets XaldinDragon'sBreath.gif|Dragon's Breath DragoonStorm.gif|Dragoon's Storm|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Dragoon_Storm XaldinJump.gif|Jump XaldinSweepingSpear.gif|Sweeping Spears Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Square Enix Category:Disney Category:Lance Users Category:Organization XIII Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Game Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Concept Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Data Users Category:Possession Users